Quand on s'imagine des choses
by Chesca-Shan
Summary: [Recueil d'OS] Quand je décide qu'un personnage mérite sa romance, ou qu'il doit mourir. Je l'imagine. Je l'écris. One Piece, UA, FNAF.. OU à vous de décider dans les reviews !
1. Prologue

**Bonjour,**

J'ai une **terrible** annonce à faire.

Ce n'est pas une nouvelle fiction, tuez moi.

Non, c'est pire que ça. C'est un petit recueil de One Shot que j'ai écrit. Vous en retrouverez certain que j'ai posté seul pour un chapitre, et j'ai trouvé ça dommage...

Ils n'ont pas grand chose en commun, si ce n'est qu'elles sont faites par passion et parce que j'aime me lancer des petits défis sur certains personnages.

Ici, ce sera aussi une plate-forme d'écoute et où je pourrais faire vos petites idées tordues x)

* * *

D'ailleurs, connaissez-vous le style _**"Hurt/Confort**_ " ?

Moi, je viens de le découvrir.

 **Hurt/Comfort** (douleur, réconfort)Un personnage s'en prend plein les dents et se fait réconforter par un autre. Gardian ou lemon si affinité.

Je l'ai mis, parce que pour certains, ça sera un peu ça :)

Je m'en vais modifier le style d'une autre fiction tiens ! ^^

* * *

Bref.

Il n'y aura donc pas de suite logique aux différents chapitres, sauf si je décide de couper un OS en deux ou trois parties parce que je l'estime trop long, mais c'est à voir !

Je supprime donc les trois OS et les remettrais ici.

Je compte les modifier entre temps pour les améliorer :')

Biz biz !

 _Chesca-Shan_


	2. Un tragique accident (OP dans UA)

**Chapitre 1 : La mort d'Ace... Dans un autre monde.**

* * *

 _UA : Univers Alternatif._

 **Figurants** :

 _Monkey D Luffy (jeune ado)_  
 _Porgas D Ace (ado majeur)_  
 _Monkey D Garp (commissaire de la police et Jiji des deux ados),_

 _Sengoku (commissaire de la police et chef, ami de Garp)_  
 _Tsuru : (commissaire de la police et ami de Garp)_  
 _Sakazuki / Borsalino / Kuzan : (gardiens de la paix sous les ordres de Sengoku, Garp et Tsuru.)_

* * *

\- Allez Papy ! Accepte s'il te plait ! Je veille sur Lu', c'est promis ! _fait Ace en sautillant autour de son papy adoré de la police très récalcitrant._

\- Ace ! Luffy ,il n'est pas majeur et tu viens d'avoir ton permis ! Et c'est Jiji tout court pour vous deux !

\- Ji-chan : Ace est maaaajeur et il t'a promis de veiller sur moi !

Ace et Luffy se regardent puis font leur mines de chiens battus à leur grand père qui cède dans un grognement animal.

\- Vous avez gagné les mioches, mais je vous demande juste de ne pas rentrer trop tard ! Compris ?

\- Merci Ji-chan !

\- C'est Jiji tout court ! _hurle Garp en les frappant sur le crâne._

Les deux gosses partent dehors en couinant contre leur Jiji jusqu'à la voiture dans laquelle ils rentrent.

Ace se met tranquillement au volant et ajuste son siège tandis que Luffy s'assoit du côté passager devant avec son sourire enfantin.

\- J'espère qu'il y aura de la viande ! Shishishihsihi !

\- Tu penses qu'à à Lu' ? Y'a aussi des filles !

\- M'en fiches ! Moi, je n'aime personne !

\- Et, Nami ?

La voiture part tranquillement sous l'œil inquiet de Garp qui les regarde partir avec lassitude et un certain poids sur la conscience.

\- Laisse les un peu s'amuser, papa.

Le jeune Dragon soupire à l'entrée de la maison en voyant son père qui se décide enfin de lâcher la bride à ces deux petits fils. Ace est assez grand pour s'occuper d'une soirée de son petit frère.

\- Il a compris la leçon après avoir perdu Sabo, tu sais !

\- Je sais, Dragon. Mais la mort de leur ami les a tellement bousculé que moi-même j'ai du mal à les laisser partir en pleine nature !

Dragon soupire avant de prendre son manteau et de sortir dans la rue.

\- Je vais te laisser tout seul ce soir, papa. Je rejoins Iva et les autres chez elle !

\- Tu oses laisses ton vieux père tout seul ?

\- Tu as prévu une soirée avec tes collègues de travail, pa'.

\- Ah oui, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! Passe une bonne soirée alors !

Il regarde son fils unique partir dans les rues sombres avant de rentrer à son tour pour préparer les bières et le pop corn ainsi que des donuts et des gâteaux de riz. Il place aussi des feuilles pour la chèvre de son vieux collègue, car il ne se s'en sépare jamais à son grand malheur et ceux de ces rapports.

\- Garp ! Ouvre cette porte !

\- J'arrive Sengoku, pas la peine de réveiller tout le quartier !

Garp part ouvrir la porte à son vieil ami accompagné de Tsuru ainsi que des trois jeunes gens qui seront les prochains commissaires lorsque le trio d'or prendra sa retraite.

\- Entrez ! Ne restez pas dehors !

* * *

\- On va où Aceeeeeeuh ? J'ai faaaaaaaim !

\- On va au Oyaji-WhiteBeard-Bar ! J'y passe parfois pour voir le vieux Oyaji ! Un sacré gars ! Tu vas l'adorer !

\- Et y'a ta petite copine ?

\- Lu' ... Je t'ai déjà dit que je suis Gay, _soupire Ace._

\- Il est comment ?

\- Grand, musclé, blond et flemmard ... C'est un vieil ami au gérant ! Edward Newgate que j'appelle Oyaji !

\- Shishihishi ! Trop cool !

Ace ne répond pas et roule jusqu'au bar situé en ville et se gare derrière sur un parking vide.

\- Nous y voila Lu' !

\- Trop géant le mec là bas !

\- Lui, c'est Vista ! Le videur, il est super sympa aussi !

Ace entraîne son frère en dehors de la voiture, et l'emmène devant le videur qui salue Ace avec la belle moustache.

\- Salut Ace ! Quoi de Neuf ?

\- J'emmène mon p'tit frère ! Il peut rentrer ?

\- Ace, il n'est pas majeur !

\- Il veut rencontrer Oyaji !

\- Je n'ai pas le droit ... mais je fais une exception. Passe !

Vista s'écarte et laisse les deux frères rentrer dans la tanière du vieux Newgate déjà bien remplies. Ace rentre avec un grand sourire et hurle.

\- OYAJI ! Mon petit frère est là !

La salle s'arrête, et tout le monde se retourne vers les deux frères en train de se curer mutuellement leur nez comme leur a si bien appris leur Jjiji après la narcolepsie.

\- Gurarara ... Voilà le fameux Luffy ! Approche !

Ace entraîne de nouveau son frère entre les tables et arrive jusqu'à une immense table où se joue un tournoi de poker avec Barbe Blanche, Marco, Thatch et Izou.

\- Te revoilà mon chou ! Qu'il est mignon ton frère !

\- Pas touche Izou ! C'est un homme pur et dur et lui il aime que les femmes !

\- Dommage ! Il était à mon goût !

Thatch couche ces cartes avant de venir serrer la main à Ace et de taper sur la tête de son frère.

\- Je vous sers à manger à tous les deux ?

\- MAAAANGER !

\- Gurarara ... Un deuxième estomac sur patte ! Malheur !

\- Oi, si son frère se marie un jour, je plains sa femme !

\- Marco ! _hurle Ace en lui sautant dessus et l'embrassant à pleine bouche devant son frère complètement silencieux._

\- Il est bien silencieux ton frère ... Gamin !

Ace s'approche de nouveau et retire le chapeau de paille enfoncé sur la taille du plus jeune et fait calmement.

\- Crise de narcolepsie ... Comme d'habitude !

Marco s'approche de Ace, et attrape sa main avant de l'entraîner vers le fond de la salle sûrement dans une chambre à coucher. Luffy se réveille en sursaut et regarde autour de lui.

\- Bah, il est où Ace ?

\- Parti mon chou ! répond Izou. Tu joues avec nous au Poker ?

\- Ca se mange ?

\- Gurarara ... C'est un jeu ! Viens ici que je t'apprenne !

* * *

\- Alors Garp, ta famille t'a laissé tout seul ? _commente Sengoku_

\- Ouai ! Dragon est parti chez des amis et Ace ainsi que Luffy sont sorti ..., _fait Garp avec un donut en bouche._

\- En tout cas, c'est charmant chez toi Garp, _fait doucement Tsuru une tasse de Thé en main._

\- Charmant quand les deux démons ne sont pas là, _rigole Garp._

\- Deux démons qui vont beaucoup au poste ces temps ci pour des bagarres de rue, _commente froidement Sakazuki._

\- Ce ne sont que des gamins, Sakazuki ! Et puis, on était pareil à leur âge !

Un long silence suit la déclaration de Garp qui se remémore déjà ces vieilles bêtises avec des deux camarades.

\- Tu te rappelles la fois où à nous trois, on a mis toutes les racailles de notre quartier sur le béton,Sengoku ?

Sengoku derrière sa tasse, commence à sourire face à ce vieux souveir qui remonte à plus de 40 ans.

\- Je crois qu'on ne s'est jamais autant battu ! _rigole Garp._

\- Tu oublies Shiki qu'on a coincé dans une rue à cause de la mort du petit Roger et sa maladie incurable !

\- Il est où d'ailleurs Shiki aujourd'hui ?

\- En cure de désintoxication, dans le fameux centre de Impel Down dans l'est du Pays ...

Garp hausse un sourcil avant de reposer son donut entamé dans sa boite.

\- Il ... se droguait ?

\- On l'a arrêté à de nombreuses reprises en état d'ivresse et parfois, complètement mort à cause de la drogue ...

* * *

\- Ace, on peut rentrer s'il te plait ?

\- Lu' ... Il est que une heure du mat' !

\- Mais je suis crevé moi !

\- Dors sur la canapé !

\- Le vieux veut pas que je dorme sur ces genoux !

\- J'ai dis le canapé, pas sur ces genoux !

\- Je peux dormir avec vous, alors ? Diis ouuui Aceeeeeee !

\- Maarco, aide moi ! _gémit Ace_.

\- Oi, ramène le chez toi et revient ici !

\- T'es sûr mon cœur ?

\- Oi, depêche toi avant de me faire regretter ! _grogne Marco dans l'oreiller_.

\- Lu', prend ton chapeau.

\- Ouaaai !

Ace se lève à regret, embrasse son amant sur le front et sort suivi de son petit frère.

\- Shishishi ! Ils sont géniaux tes amis !

Il se remet au volant, Luffy à ces côtés et fait une marche arrière avant de s'arrêter au stop pour regarder à gauche puis à droite pour finalement s'engager.

Le trajet se finit dans un silence pesant, et ils finissent par arriver juste devant leur maisons quand une voiture déboule de nulle part à une vitesse grandement excessive et percute de plein fouet celle des deux ados.

L'impact des deux véhicules résonne dans tout le quartier réveillant tous les voisins.

* * *

Tout s'arrête dans le salon, et Garp pâlit brusquement avant de regarder ces collègues.

\- Qu'est-ce ...

Sans plus attendre, il sortit en trombe suivit par les cinq policiers sur le drame.

Une voiture noire avec une tête de mort fume doucement tandis qu'une autre est gravement enfoncé et en mauvaise état plus loin.

\- ACE LUFFY ! _bleugle Garp en se précipitant !_

\- Sakazuki, Borsalino, Kuzan ! Occupez vous de ceux là ! _fait calmement Sengoku en pointant Marshall D Teach et sa bande complètement bourrés._

\- AAAAAAACE !

Sengoku se tourne brusquement pour voir un Ace en sang dans les bras de son collègue en pleurs. Luffy sort indemne du véhicule accidenté mais se précipite sur son Jiji en larmes.

\- AAAAAACE !

\- Lu...ffy ! Ji..ji ! Ecoutez moi ... _murmure Ace_. Oyaji, vous tous et toi aussi Luffy ... Je n'oublierai jamais jusqu'à ma dernière heure : vous m'avez donné votre affection à moi, ce moi que rien, moi qui ai le sang d'un monstre dans mes veines. Du fond du cœur, je vous remercie !

Les larmes coulent de ces yeux, et un magnifique sourire se forme une dernière fois sur son visages aux multiples tâches de rousseur.

Le Jiji sent son cœur exploser, tandis que Luffy partit dans une autre dimension. Le corps d'Ace se détend considérablement, et Luffy hurle une nouvelle fois.

\- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE !

Les souvenirs défilèrent dans la tête des deux membres touchés par le drame comme le fil de la vie au moment de la mort.

 _\- Pépé !_

 _\- Oui ?_

 _\- Est-ce que à ton avis, j'ai mérité de venir au monde ?_

 _\- Ce n'est pas à moi de te répondre mon garçon ... Si tu vis ta vie à fond, tu auras la réponse !_

Luffy regarde son Jiji déposer le corps d'Ace au sol avec un tremblement nerveux le secouant avant de le voir se lever, une rage dans les yeux et se tourne vers les coupables.

\- Vous avez tué mon petit fils !

\- Garp non ! Ne fais pas ça !

Sengoku et Tsuru se précipitent sur leur collègue et le ramènent de force à l'intérieur de la maison tandis que des secours viennent s'occuper des jeunes garçons, ainsi que de Luffy couché au sol, bouche grande ouverte le corps pris de tremblements convulsifs.

* * *

Deux ans plus tard, Garp avait pris sa retraite malgré lui avec ces deux collègues laissant peau neuve à la police tandis que Luffy passait régulièrement le voir ainsi que la Whitebeard Familly eux aussi touché par la mort d'Ace et de Edward Newgate par une crise cardiaque suite à l'accident.

Désormais, il enseignait aux jeunes dans les collègues et lycées que l'alcool et la conduite n'est pas compatible ...


	3. Une pizzeria étrange (OP x FNAF)

**Chapitre 2 : Une pizzeria étrange et maléfique. [One Piece x** **Five Nights At Freddy's 1]**

* * *

Les jambes croisées, j'observe l'amiral en chef Sengoku assis à son bureau et sa chèvre qui mange à ces pieds. Son air sérieux m'inquiète un peu. Il compte sans doute m'envoyer sur une mission risquée… ou un espionnage. Je suis vice amirale depuis quelques semaines seulement et je ne suis pas encore très connue par les pirates. Ca me laisse encore du repos, car une fois reconnue les pirates savent ce que je vaux, et sont bien plus méfiants. Je souffle ennuyée tandis qu'il tousse en se caressant sa barbe brune.

\- Vice-amirale… Vous allez surveiller une pizzeria ce soir.

\- Hein ? Vous ne pouvez pas demander à un soldat de faire ça ?

Son fauteuil se tourne dans un crissement sinistre, et Sengoku se penche sur son bureau en me regardant très sérieusement.

\- Je le demande à vous, car de nombreux gardiens de nuit ont disparu dans cette pizzeria. Exactement, 13 gardiens, dont 4 femmes.

\- …

\- Le propriétaire nous demande de l'aide. Si ça venait à s'ébruiter, son magasin va fermer.

\- Et cet homme est un ami à vous j'imagine ?

Je me lève tandis que Sengoku sort un dossier et me tend. Je l'attrape et me dirige vers la sortie.

\- Faites attention, vice amirale.

\- Ouais ouais, comme d'habitude….

J'ouvre la porte et sort rapidement tout en me dirigeant vers mon bureau. Etrange pizzeria. Le nom n'est pas courant : _Freddy's Fazbear Pizza._

Je rentre dans mon bureau, me vautre dans le siège en lisant le dossier.

Je frisonne en lisant le passé sombre de ce restaurant. Sengoku est-il au courant de cela ? Des animatroniques… Quel malade mental peut posséder ça ? La pizzeria a vu sa réputation tachée il y a longtemps après la mort de plusieurs enfants. Un homme qui s'était déguisé en l'une des mascottes, un dangereux criminel avait attiré et tué cinq enfants à l'arrière du restaurant. Je retiens un frisson. Qui garderait son restaurant ouvert après ça ? Incroyable.

L'homme est arrêté peu après, mais les corps des enfants ne seront jamais retrouvés. Néanmoins, des clients se plaignent de sentir des odeurs provenant des mascottes et ces derniers avaient remarqué du sang et du mucus coulant hors des robots. Cette fois, c'est trop. Je me lève et court jusqu'à ma salle de bain pour vomir. Des images accompagnent le dossier. Aucun doute, les corps des enfants sont disposés à l'intérieur de ces derniers…. Ce psychopathe savait ce qu'il faisait. Tout avait été prévu. Et dire que je dois aller là-bas.. Je reviens en titubant, et continue ma lecture. Le magasin était en faillite, mais finalement quelqu'un l'a repris et le restaurant est à nouveau ouvert.

Je souffle avant de prendre quelques dossiers et de sortir du bureau. Je regarde l'heure : 22h00 et je dois commencer ce soir. Je baille avant de partir vers le réfectoire me prendre un plateau pour manger sur place. Je rentre tranquillement dans la cantine, commande au cuisiner des plats à emporter et me dirige vers la table des supérieurs où se trouve encore les trois amiraux, l'amiral en chef et quelques vices amiraux en train de discuter de tout et de rien. Je tape doucement l'épaule de Smoker qui tourne la tête vers moi.

\- Tu ne manges pas ce soir ?

\- J'ai une mission à faire, peut être demain.

\- Vice amirale Chesca, j'ai oublié de vous dire que vous deviez le faire pendant cinq jours de minuit à 6 heures du matin, _fait Sengoku en levant la tête vers moi._

\- …

Cinq jours dans ce trou à rats ? Je vais devenir claustrophobe !

Je souffle et fais demi-tour vers le cuisinier qui pose le sac devant moi. Je le paye et part tranquillement vers l'extérieur du QG. Autant y aller en avance, pour que je fasse connaissance avec les lieux et ces fameux robots et mascottes. Je marche tranquillement dans les couloirs et sors sous le soleil couchant.

J'arrive quelques minutes plus tard devant l'immense bâtisse. Une peur m'envahit, mais je pousse la porte de ma main gauche. Un homme se tourne vers moi, et m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

\- Vous êtes Chesca n'est ce pas ? Faîtes comme chez vous !

Je regarde l'homme en question habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise rouge à carreaux. Il m'invite à le suivre et me fait visiter le grand restaurant. On entre dans une pièce sombre, et il allume la lumière. Je cligne des yeux et observe les robots devant moi. Je recule d'un pas, effrayée par leurs aspects. Ils sont fatigués, et j'ai l'impression qu'il m'observe de leurs petits yeux et cruels. Nous faisons rapidement demi tour et il m'accompagne jusqu'à mon bureau où je suis censé surveiller à l'aide de caméra de surveillance. Je le regarde partir et sors ma nourriture et commence à manger en surveillant avec la tablette. Je finis mon dîner, et me penche sur le bureau. Un peu le bazar …

* * *

Après quelques heures, il est enfin minuit. Le travail va commencer… Je remarque que le téléphone me signale un message. Je décroche et compose rapidement le numéro pour écouter.

\- _Bonjour ? Boonnjouuur ? Heuu, j'ai voulu enregistrer un message pour vous, pour vous aider à vous mettre à l'aise durant votre première nuit. Hummmm, j'ai en réalité travaillé dans ce bureau avant vous. Je finis ma dernière semaine de travail en fait... Je sais que cela peut être un peu accablant, mais je suis ici pour vous dire que vous n'avez rien à craindre. Heuuu, tout va bien se passer. Maintenant... concentrons-nous pour vous aider à aller au bout de votre première semaine. Ok ? Heu, regardons ça, premièrement on a une lettre de bienvenue et d'introduction de la compagnie que je suis censé lire. Heuu, c'est une sorte de paperasse légale, vous savez. "Bienvenue chez Freddy Fazbear's Pizza : un endroit magique pour enfant et adultes, là où la fantaisie et le plaisir prennent vie. Fazbear divertissement n'est pas responsable des dommages, propriété ou individus. Dans le cas d'une blessure ou de la mort d'un individu, un rapport de manque à l'appel sera déposé dans les 90 jours au plus tard ou aussitôt que les locaux auront été nettoyés à fond et les tapis remplacés." Bla, bla, bla, sur le coup, ceci peut avoir un mauvais air, mais je vous assure qu'il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Heu, les animatroniques ont un air un peu bizarre mais est-ce que je les blâmes ? Non. Si j'étais forcé de chanter encore et encore ces stupides chansons pendant 20 ans sans jamais avoir de bain? Je serais sûrement irritable durant la nuit aussi._

Hein ? De quoi il parle ? Irritable ? La nuit ? Ce sont des robots, mec.. Tant que personne n'y touche, ça ne bouge pas !

\- _Donc n'oubliez pas, ces personnages occupent une place particulière dans le cœur des enfants et nous devons leur montrer un peu de respect, d'accord ? Ok. Bien soyez averti: les dits-personnages ont tendance à errer un peu partout dans le restaurant. Heu, ils ont un genre de « mode itinérance-libre » qui s'active durant la nuit. Heuuu... Quelque chose dans leur système se détraque lorsqu'ils sont trop longtemps en inactivité. Heuu, ils avaient la capacité d'errer durant la journée aussi._

Errer ? Ils sont …vivants ?

\- _Mais là il y a eu La Morsure de 87. Ouais. C-C'est incroyable que le corps humain puisse vivre sans son lobe frontal, n'est-ce pas ? Euh, maintenant concernant votre sécurité : le seul "vrai" risque que vous courez en tant que veilleur de nuit ici, dans le cas échéant, sont les animatroniquess, heuuu, s'ils vous aperçoivent après les heures d'ouverture, ils ne vous reconnaîtront pas en tant que personne. Ils-Ils vous verront surtout comme un endosquelette sans son costume. Comme ceci est contraire aux règles de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, ils essayeront probablement de... de vous mettre de force dans un costume de Freddy Fazbear. Hummm, ça ne serait pas si problématique si les costumes eux-mêmes n'étaient pas remplis de poutrelles métalliques et de fils électriques et d'autres pièces d'animatronics, plus particulièrement au niveau du visage._

QUOI ?! Me fourrer dans quoi ? Et comment ça ?! Costume ? Endosquelette ? Ces quoi ces machins ? Ces robots peuvent agir d'eux-mêmes à ce point ? C'est inhumain ! … Bon, ce ne sont pas des humains, mais quand même ! PUTAIN ! Je démissionne demain… Je vais voir Sengoku, je lui raconte tout et je m'en vais loin, très loin de cette île, de ce restaurant, d'eux…

\- _Donc, vous pouvez imaginer ce que pourrais être l'expérience de se faire fourrer la tête dans l'un de ses costumes, cela pourrait créer un genre d'inconfort... et la mort. Heuu, les seuls membres qui reverront la lumière du jour serait vos yeux et vos dents qui seraient éjectés du masque, ouais. (pause) O-Ouais, ils ne vous informent pas de ce genre de chose lorsque vous postulez. Mais hey, le premier jour n'est qu'une petite brise, je vais communiquer avec vous demain, heuu, regardez les caméras, et ne fermez les portes qu'en cas de stricte nécessité, pour conserver l'électricité. Bien, c'est tout pour ce soir et bonne nuit !_

Je pâlis tandis que le message se termine. Dans quoi je me suis fourrée (sans jeu de mot, plz) ? Je vais mourir comme tous les autres. Je serre les poings et commence alors ma surveillance. Aucun n'a bougé pour l'instant. Tant mieux. Je détourne un instant le regard, puis regarde à nouveau la tablette. Merde !

Bonnie le lapin a disparu et les autres ont un étrange sourire. Je regarde rapidement tous les autres angles de vue, et je l'aperçois dans la salle principale et qui regarde fixement la caméra, la bouche ouverte montrant ces dents presque noires. Je déglutis et regarde les autres. Ils ont désormais TOUS disparus. Des frissons nerveux me parcourent et une goutte de sueur coule sur mon front. Je les repère tous, et je regarde l'heure qui passe avec lenteur. Tout d'un coup, je vois Chica qui se précipite vers moi. Je ferme les deux portes, et j'entends un bruit sourd comme la porte.

Bien fait, tas de ferraille.

5 heures du matin, et la batterie est à moitié pleine. Je reste comme ça.

 **Ding Dong ! 6 heures !**

6 heures apparaît enfin après une attendre infinie, et les cinq robots sont à la place au fond de la réserve.

Je sors rapidement de la pizzeria et pars me réfugier dans mes appartements. Je m'écroule complètement dans mon lit et sombre dans un profond sommeil mais rempli de cauchemar.

* * *

Je reviens, le lendemain, des énormes cernes sous les yeux, ayant fait d'horribles cauchemars avec ces fichus robots. Le téléphone a un nouveau message pour moi, j'appuie machinalement sur le bouton du répondeur et écoute.

\- _Heuu, bonjour ? Bonjour ? Heuu, bon, si vous entendez ceci, c'est que vous en êtes à votre deuxième nuit, heuu, félicitation ! Je-Je ne vous parlerez pas pour longtemps puisque Freddy et ses amis commencent à être plus actifs au fur et à mesure que la semaine avance. Euh, vous devriez peut-être vérifier les caméras pendant que je parle; juste pour être sûr que tout le monde est à sa place..._

Bizarrement, j'applique son conseil et jette un rapide coup d'œil à la tablette. Personne n'a bougé, continuons d'écouter.

\- _Euh... Curieusement, Freddy ne sort pas souvent de la scène. J'ai entendu dire qu'il était beaucoup plus actif dans l'obscurité, donc, hé. Je suppose que c'est une autre raison de ne pas perdre trop d'électricité, pas vrai...? Je-Je tiens également à souligner qu'il est important d'utiliser les lumières des couloirs. Il y a des angles morts sur la vue de vos caméras, et ces angles morts se trouvent directement à l'extérieur des portes. Donc si-si vous ne pouvez pas trouver quelque chose, ou quelqu'un, sur vos caméras, regardez les lumières. Heuu, vous n'aurez que quelques secondes pour réagir... Heu, mais cela ne veut pas dire que vous êtes en danger bien sûr. Bref, pensez à regarder les rideaux de la Baie des Pirates de temps en temps. L'animatronic là-dedans est unique dans le sens qu'il devient plus actif si les caméras ne sont pas braquées sur lui durant de longues périodes de temps. Je suppose qu'il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde. Je ne sais pas._

Quoi ? Il y a un autre monstre en plus des trois autres horribles dans la réserve ?

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis sûr que tout est sous contrôle ! Je vous reparlais bientôt !_

Je déglutis et reprend la tablette pour surveiller les drôles de robots. Puis, je regarde l'heure. Une heure du matin seulement.. Que le temps est long ! Bon… Si j'ai bien compris, plus la semaine passe, plus le danger s'approchera de moi et cherchera à me tuer. Je regrette presque hier finalement. Et ce type, a-t-il réussi à s'en sortir ? Ou suis-je la prochaine à laisser des messages pour aider le suivant gardien avant que lui aussi, ne soit tué ? Brrr.. J'imagine que je n'en saurais pas plus avant le dernier soir… Pitié, faîtes que ce type soit sain et sauf, et que j'ai aussi ma chance !

Bref. Je regarde les caméras, et cette fois, c'est le poulet jaune Chica qui a disparu en premier. Je vérifie les couloirs, et elle est déjà dans le couloir qui se situe à ma gauche. Je ferme la porte et observe son comportement. Elle ne bouge pas, et j'en profite pour retourner sur la réserve. Plus que Freddy là-bas. Grrr. Reste loin de moi toi. Donc, maintenant il y a Bonnie qui veut me tuer en plus…

Et je dois surveiller celui dont m'a parlé l'ancien gardien ! Celui derrière les rideaux, le pirate. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble… Euh… Non ! Plus il reste loin de moi, mieux je me porte ! Tu m'entends foutu pirate ?! Hum.. Pardon.

Alors que je suis concentrée sur Chica et Bonnie qui tente de m'avoir en allant à l'autre porte de mon bureau qui est encore ouverte, un bruit strident me fait sursauter. C'était quoi ?! Un vieux grincement ?! Je baisse les yeux.

Putain.

C'était juste mon siège.

Faut rénover le matériel parce qu'à ce rythme, je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque plutôt que de la main de ces robots.

Je retourne sur la caméra. Rien n'a changé, et seulement le lapin violet et le piaf en jaune s'éclatent en inversant leurs places respectives. Je vais devenir folle à la fin de ces cinq jours..

Bon. Il semblerait que la difficulté soit moins grande que je ne l'avais pensé. Donc, demain, je vais en chier, très clairement. Freddy est toujours et encore à …

…

NON ! Il a disparu de la réserve ce *** !

Je panique et observe toutes les caméras. Dans la cantine.

Encore loin de moi.

Bon. En voyant comment il est obèse, pas étonnant. Quoi ? C'est pas méchant mais voilà !

 **Ding Dong ! 6 heures !**

Je vérifie que tous les robots sont bien à leur place, et retourne dans mes appartements, pleurer une nouvelle fois. J'ai peur pour demain…

* * *

Troisième jour.

Je n'ai guère plus dormi, et … oui, j'avoue j'ai une boule énorme au ventre.

J'ai hésité à faire mon testament ce matin, mais je n'avais pas la tête à ça. Clairement pas, et j'avais une tonne de dossiers à faire, donc j'ai fait mon travail et j'ai oublié.

Encore le téléphone.. Je décroche et écoute, comme les précédents jours.

\- _Bonjour, bonjour ? Hey, vous l'avez fait ! La majorité des gens n'arrivent pas jusqu'ici. Je veux dire, qu-qu'ils essayent de se trouver un autre emploi, je ne prétends pas qu'ils soient morts. Ce-ce n'est- ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire._

Visiblement, on n'a pas eu les mêmes informations sur ce point. Car si, les autres personnes sont mortes avant toi, et moi maintenant.

\- _Heuu, de toute façon, je ferais mieux de ne pas prendre trop de votre temps, les choses commencent à devenir sérieuses ce soir. (_ _ **pause**_ _) Heu... Hey, écoutez, j'ai une idée : s'ils vous surprennent et que vous voulez éviter d'être compacté dans un costume de Freddy, heu, essayez de faire le mort ! Ils penseront peut-être que vous êtes un costume vide._

Tiens tiens ! Pas bête comme astuce… Faut que j'essaye.

\- _Mais là encore, s'ils pensent que vous êtes un costume vide, ils essayeront peut-être de... Fourrer un endosquelette dans votre corps. J'espère que ça pourra marcher. Ouaaais, de toute façon, oubliez ça. C'est mieux de ne juste pas se faire surprendre. Humm... Ok, je-je vais vous laisser, je vous reverrais bientôt._

Un doux chant me sort de mes pensées. Je relève lentement la tête. Oh bordel. Un robot monstrueux s'approche ! J'attrape la tablette et regarde les couloirs. Rien à gauche, ni à droite. Ils sont plus loin alors.. Je regarde la réserve, tout est normal, pas de mouvement, pas de danger. Je zappe alors sur le fameux rideau rouge du pirate. Rien d'anormal non plus.

Un calme qui annonce une grosse tempête.

Je change pour regarder un peu ailleurs, attendant la suite, quand j'entends à nouveau un léger fredonnement. Je m'immobilise. Je ne comprends pas.. Ils sont trop loin.. Alors à moins qu'un nouveau robot soit arrivé et que je ne sois pas mise au courant, je ne sais pas d'où vient ce bruit.. Je retourne sur le pirate, et je remarque que le rideau est légèrement ouvert. Mon cœur rate un battement. Oh non, un nouveau à gérer ! Je vois l'immonde visage d'un renard rouge.. Deux grands yeux ocres m'observent avec une froideur sans réserve. J'avale ma salive et garde le contact visuel une vingtaine de secondes avant de me reprendre. Les autres.. Ils risquent d'en profiter si je reste sur lui.. Quelle bonne stratégie quand on y pense. Je souffle un grand coup et retourne sur la réserve.

Plus personne. Plus d'ours, de lapin et de poussin joyeux. Je regarde toutes les autres caméras et réussis à tous les repérer en seulement une minute. Je regarde l'heure. Quatre heures du matin seulement. Je n'y arriverais jamais. Et j'en suis à 20% de ma batterie. Je sens que je vais le payer cher cette nuit.. Il faut que je la passe.. Je continue à tous les surveiller, en particulier le renard. Il n'aime pas qu'on le regarde, donc je l'emmerde au maximum. C'est lui le plus dangereux de tous à mon avis.

D'un coup, j'entends un frottement contre le sol, un vieux bruit métallique !

Une alarme se déclenche dans ma tête et j'actionne les deux portes qui se ferment d'un coup de chaque côté. Un grognement retentit alors et des coups sont frappés sur la porte de gauche. J'ai bien fait. Mais.. Ce que j'entends, est pire qu'un grognement animal. On dirait… un animal ou un humain qui tente de paraître féroce en adoptant un cri de guerre, comme un grognement surhumain, mais qui est déformé pour devenir un gémissement métallique.

Je frisonne, et attends quelques minutes. Les coups se sont arrêtes, et j'appuie lentement sur les boutons pour relever les portes.

Personne. Je peux encore économiser de l'énergie. Mais ils ne sont pas loin, et sont prêt à me tuer cette nuit, ou la nuit prochaine. J'entends à nouveau quelqu'un qui s'approche et rabaisse les deux portes, mais cette fois, la panique en moi. Je regarde l'heure.

Cinq heures et cinquante-cinq minutes ! Et j'ai 7% de batterie. Rien à faire, je reste les portes fermées. Ca tiendra… Du moins je l'espère.

 **Ding Dong ! 6 heures !**

Je vérifie la réserve et le rideau, tout le monde est à sa place. Je jette la tablette sur le bureau et cours loin du restaurant.

* * *

Je n'ai pas réussi. Sengoku m'a ordonné de finir la mission. Je me suis effondrée en larmes dans son bureau, mais il a rejeté ma demande, croyant que je faisais de la comédie.

Pour la quatrième fois et dernière fois, je fais le même mouvement vers le téléphone en m'asseyant sur le maudit fauteuil.

\- _Bonjour, bonjour ? Hey ! Hey, jour quatre. Je savais que vous pouviez le faire. Hey, écoutez, je ne pourrais peut-être pas vous envoyer de message demain *_ _ **cognements sur la porte du bureau**_ _*. Ce-ce sera une très mauvaise nuit pour moi. Heuu, ça me fait plaisir d'avoir enregistré ce message pour vous *_ _ **se racle la gorge**_ _*, heu, quand je l'ai fait. H-hey, accordez-moi une faveur. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* Peut-être des fois, heu, vous pourriez regarder dans les costumes de l'arrière-boutique ? *bang bang* J'essayerai de tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un regarde. Peut-être que ça ne sera pas si pénible. *_ _ **bang bang**_ _* J-j-j'ai toujours voulu savoir s'il y avait des têtes vides... dans l'arrière-boutique. *_ _ **Son d'une boîte à musique**_ _* Vous savez... *_ _ **gémissement**_ _* Oh non... *_ _ **Bruit de l'attaque d'un animatronique avant une brève série d'interférences**_ _*_

Mon…dieu…

Le type qui a enregistré ça, s'est fait tuer la quatrième nuit et je viens d'entendre ces derniers instants avant que.. Je ne pense pas survivre plus longtemps que lui, ou alors c'est un miracle.

Mais je n'y crois pas. Ou s'il j'y croyais, c'était dans une autre vie, bien lointaine de celle-ci.

Je souffle calmement et essaye tant bien que mal, de reprendre mon sang-froid. Ce qui mentalement impossible pour moi. Je dois le faire.. Sinon ces monstres m'auront plus facilement…

J'active les caméras et commence ma quatrième et sans doute, dernière nuit en tant que gardienne de nuit. Il a parlé de costumes dans l'arrière boutiques.. Il m'a bien aidé jusque-là, je lui dois cette faveur.. Non non !

Très mauvaise idée que j'ai là ! Ce type n'est plus humain désormais, c'est l'un des leurs, et si j'ai l'idée de m'aventurer en terre inconnue avec seule arme, une lampe de torche un peu usée, je signe mon arrêt de mort direct. Et je n'ai pas fait mon testament, donc non !

Tandis que je zappe les différents points de vue, je n'arrête pas de penser à ce gardien… Cette faveur qu'il demande mais.. Oui, je suis égoïste, et je ne bougerais pas d'ici. Je vais mourir aussi de toute manière, alors je n'aurais pas ce problème de cette faveur sur la conscience. J'ai cassé le game ! Oui, je pense à des trucs comme ça, mais il faut bien se détendre !

J'arrive enfin sur le rideau rouge, à moitié ouvert sur le visage de Foxy, le pirate il me semble. J'avale ma salive et change rapidement de vue. S'il y a bien un d'entre eux qui me met la pression, c'est lui. Les premières nuits, monsieur se fait discret mais pour les dernières, il est en première ligne pour me tuer ! BATARD !

Y'a aussi le gros nounours.. Je l'ai vu se promener dans le restaurant les dernières nuits, mais il semble comment dire… perdu ? Est-ce l'ancien gardien serait-il dans ce costume ? On dirait que c'est le seul qui cherche plutôt à m'éviter… Et si j'y allais ? La nuit vient juste de commencer après tout..

Je mène rapidement un combat intérieur entre mon instinct de survie et ma conscience tiraillée avec la faveur demandée par le dernier gardien.. Je lui dois bien ça. Et puis merde ! Je sais que je ne sortirais pas d'ici vivant, donc ! J'attrape ma lampe torche, et vérifie rapidement les piles. Je souffle un coup, et sort lentement de mon bureau, la peur au ventre et comme unique arme : une lampe. Grotesque. Et quand les monstres vont me voir, ils vont carrément rire..

J'avale ma salive, et regarde la tablette pour continuer ma surveillance et pour me repérer dans ce restaurant aussi. Oui, je suis là depuis quatre jours mais je suis pas foutu de trouver le chemin jusqu'à la réserve.. C'est moche, mais tout le monde n'a pas un sens de l'orientation aussi développé que le tien, merci. Bref.

J'avance en silence dans un couloir bien sombre, et regarde le chemin. La réserve se situe à l'autre bout du restaurant, donc si je fais une mauvaise rencontre, c'en est fini. Je continue mon chemin, sans croiser un seul robot et arrive enfin dans la réserve. Il faut que je trouve l'arrière-boutique maintenant et voir si effectivement, il a été tué dans cette pièce.. Je laisse grande ouverte la porte de la réserve, pour pouvoir m'échapper au cas où.

\- L'arrière-boutique… Enfin..

Je m'avance et observe les alentours. Tout me semble propre et impeccable. Mais si je sens une forte odeur de produit chimique pour nettoyer le sol. Mon dieu..

J'ai déjà vu des scènes de crime, et le fait que cette pièce en particulier soit aussi propre et rangée, me dérange fortement.

Les robots en ont plus besoin.. Etrange. Personne ne s'inquiète qu'ils soient dans un état aussi … déplorable.

Je m'avance et cherche un quelconque indice qui pourrait m'aider à savoir ce qui est arrivé à l'autre gardien. Après une dizaine de minutes, je me redresse, ennuyée.

\- Rien.. Tous les costumes sont indemnes.. Donc, il n'a pas été tué ici, et pas avec ces costumes… Ou le coupable est un maniaque qui a réussi à tout nettoyer en une nuit…

 **Bam !**

Je sursaute littéralement, les deux pieds en même temps et me retourne brusquement, lampe à la main.

\- Qui….. est là… ?

Un grincement sinistre retentit dans l'autre pièce, qu'est la réserve. Oh bordel. Ils se sont réveillés ! Je marche rapidement et regarde dans l'autre pièce, désormais vide. J'avale ma salive et resserre ma prise sur ma seule arme à disposition. Quelle grossière erreur de sortir du bureau ! Je le savais, mais j'ai fait ma têtue ! Encore une fois !

Je sors en silence de la réserve, et écoute autour de moi. Tout est silencieux. Je marche sur la pointe des pieds et me dirige lentement mais sûrement. Je passe dans les différents endroits, traversant à nouveau le restaurant dans sa totalité et alors que je suis à quelques mètres du bureau, un hurlement strident brise le silence et une immense ombre sort brusquement du fameux rideau rouge, de la Cave des Pirates.

PUTAAAIN !

J'accélère ma course et cours rapidement jusqu'à mon bureau par la porte de gauche. Je me jette sur la tablette et ferme les deux portes autour de moi, avant de m'immobiliser pour écouter. Foxy arrive rapidement à la porte de gauche, celle par laquelle je suis rentré et commence à frapper violement de ces mains décomposées.

Un, deux, trois et quatre coups. Puis, le silence. Et le robot s'en va, pour retourner derrière son rideau, dans sa Cave des Pirates.

Je m'écroule dans mon siège, et ferme les yeux, en gardant bien soigneusement les portes fermées à ma droite et à ma gauche. Je suis trop effrayée et fatiguée pour y retourner.

De nouveau coups se font entendre, mais à ma droite cette fois. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde de qui il s'agit via les caméras. Il s'agit de Freddy, la vedette du restaurant. Ce dernier lève lentement les yeux vers la caméra, comme s'il sentait que je le regardais. Ses yeux bleus sont étranges.. Et on dirait qu'ils me sondent, m'inspectent à travers la caméra. Bizarre son comportement… D'ailleurs ce que disait l'ancien gardien, Freddy n'aime que l'obscurité… Donc il est censé éviter les caméras, or ce n'est pas le cas ici.. Il relève encore la tête et je vois d'étranges traces sur lui…. Du sang…

Un violent frisson me parcourt entièrement avant que je décide de changer de caméra. Il me met trop mal à l'aise. Un étrange rire résonne dans le couloir. Je relève les yeux pour regarder fixement la porte derrière laquelle est l'étrange ours. Je respire et reprend ma surveillance, cherchant activement les autres membres dans le réfectoire, ou les sombres couloirs. Après avoir vérifié une énième fois, je rouvre les portes et reste aux aguets en ne surveillant que les couloirs. Je n'ai plus de batterie… Il me reste que 4%..

 **Ding Dong ! 6 heures !**

Je pousse un long soupir de soulagement et me lève lentement de mon siège. Oh wait. Un dernier coup d'œil à la tablette.. Plus de danger, tout le monde est à sa place, innocent. C'est ça.. Moi je sais. Je retourne dans mes appartements, et écris avant de dormir, _mon testament_ …

* * *

J'en suis désormais à ma cinquième et dernière nuit.

Je souffle doucement, et tente de calmer mes tremblements. J'ouvre les yeux et commence ma surveillance. Hier soir, j'ai fait mon testament. Je sais que je ne m'en sortirais pas. C'est un sentiment profond que j'ai en moi depuis que j'ai quitté Marineford il y a quelques heures. Les minutes passent, pas les heures. Je ferme à plusieurs fois les portes au nez des robots maléfiques. La batterie est à 30% et il me reste 3 heures. Ca peut le faire, ça peut le faire….

J'appuie sur la tablette pour voir les différentes caméras tandis que l'horloge sonne les 4 heures.

Je baille, et bouge légèrement. Tout d'un coup, toutes les lumières se coupent et je me retrouve dans le noir complet. Je tourne la tête. Les portes sont ouvertes, et j'en conclus rapidement que je n'ai plus d'énergie. Je me jette sous mon bureau et respire de façon irrégulière. J'attends, coincée au fond et observe les pieds des monstres qui raclent le sol dans un bruit métallique. J'entends la respiration métallique de ces monstres qui s'approchent dangereuse de moi. Je mets une main sur ma bouche et étouffe comme je peux mes sanglots. Ils savent que je suis là. Je ferme les yeux, en croisant les doigts. Pitié. J'ai été une fille exemplaire… Personne ne mérite une mort aussi affreuse…

J'ouvre lentement les yeux n'entendant plus aucun bruit et devant moi se trouve les quatre robots qui me regardent avec des sourires sadiques. Bonnie et Freddy m'attrapent chacun par un bras tandis que je hurle.

\- NOOOOOOOOOON !

Mais personne ne l'entend, ce hurlement du cœur. Car tout le monde dort, loin et paisible.

* * *

 **Le lendemain,**

\- Ce sont les agents de maintenance qui l'ont retrouvé comme ça au petit matin dans la réserve, ici même..

L'homme repart à l'extérieur laissant Sengoku seul, devant la scène de crime.. C'était la plus horrible qu'il ait vu jusqu'à ce jour.

Les cinq robots sont abîmés…. Comme si quelqu'un s'était défendu de manière énergétique. Néanmoins, il y a du sang sur chacun d'entre eux. Sengoku hausse les sourcils, puis ces yeux se tournent sur le corps mis à la hâte dans le costume de Golden Freedy. Sa respiration se fait plus saccadée tandis qu'il observe le corps sans vie de la vice-amirale. Il commence à faire demi-tour laissant les médecins faire leur travail. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtent à sortir, des rires métalliques retentissent dans le magasin, le faisant sursauter. Il se retourne et regarde les animatroniques sur la scène qui le regardent avec des sourires malsains. Il les fixe un moment et sort presque en courant, effrayé par l'endroit lugubre.

Je reste ici dans ce costume de fer, figé à jamais dans la mort. Je revois ces monstres qui me traînent dans le couloir en chantonnant.

\- _Nous voulons des amis…. Veux-tu être notre ami ?_

\- _NON !_

 _J'ai vainement tenté de me débattre et de les faire lâcher. Rien à faire. Ils sont bien trop forts. Néanmoins, j'ai fait une grave erreur. J'ai levé les yeux vers eux, et j'ai murmuré._

\- _Comment des enfants peuvent-ils devenir de tels criminels ? Je sais ce que vous avez vécu. Vous ne méritiez pas ce sort…_

\- _Tu ne sais rien !_ _hurle Foxy en brandissant son croquet sous ma gorge._

 _Quelques secondes après, je perds connaissance à jamais. Les robots m'ont fourré dans le costume du vieux Golden Freddy par la force. Mes os ont éclaté et je n'ai plus de chance de survivre. Je souffle une dernière fois et je ferme les yeux._

* * *

La foule se disperse… Smoker ne bouge pas, restant devant la tombe de son amie. Il n'y croyait pas. Smoker ferme les yeux et écoute le vent souffler autour de lui.

Je m'approche de lui et caresse sa joue. Il rouvre brusquement les yeux et regarde autour de lui. Je rigole doucement avant de disparaître à jamais.

Il regarde ensuite la photographie posée sur la tombe où l'on me voit en tenue, lorsque j'avais été nommé vice amirale. Il pose les yeux sur la pierre tombale où il est désormais écrit ma célèbre citation :

 _« Je ne suis pas puissante. Je possède juste de l'humour, de l'esprit et de l'imagination. Si tu as ça, tu possèdes le monde »_

Vous me demanderez ce que j'ai écrit dans mon testament..

La vérité sur ce qui s'est passé toutes ces nuits…

Mais étrangement, personne ne l'a trouvé. Car, une ombre m'a suivi la quatrième nuit pour me surveiller. Et quand je suis partie le lendemain, cette même ombre a brûlé le papier. Ainsi la vérité ne sera jamais connue.

Alors un conseil…

Faîtes attention la prochaine fois que vous allez dans un restaurant, car ils s'y sont peut-être.. A vous épier.. Dans la peau des serveurs, et des gentils restaurateurs.


	4. Je m'en souviens (Kizaru x OC)

**Chapitre 3 : Je me souviens comme si c'était hier…**

* * *

 _PS : Aucune modification apportée, même si effectivement on comprend trop vite, mais personnellement, cette version me convient donc THUG LIFE x)_

 _D'autres OS sont en cours et des idées en préparation :)_

* * *

Appuyée contre la rambarde de mon navire, je regarde la grande porte qui s'ouvre sur le chemin de Marineford. Doux lit, j'entends ton appel depuis si longtemps. Les paupières sont lourdes depuis de longues heures, mais mon travail m'y interdit lors de mission.

Ouais, c'est le boulot. C'est un dur labeur d'être marine, et d'avoir la responsabilité d'être vice-amirale. Hey ouais…. Les femmes ont aussi leur place ! Tsuru-sama a beaucoup appuyé sur son vieil ami pour que j'en arrive là. Loin d'être méchant, mais assez méfiant face à une étrangère tout juste arrivée à Marine. Une contre amirale un peu bornée, étrangère avec des manières très …femmes. Ca vous étonne ? Pourtant, j'ai été souvent pendant mon enfance en contact avec des mecs et autant vous dire que je suis désormais plus un mec qu'une femme, au moins mentalement. Je n'ai quasiment pas de pitié pour ces enfoirés de pirate qui tuent sans relâche. J'ai manqué de me faire tuer à cause de ma faiblesse à en éliminer. Je soupire doucement, et pose ma tête sur mes bras, désespérée et fatiguée. Sengoku-Gensui m'avait donné cette mission pour que je me rattrape et que je puisse garder ma place au sein des vice-amiraux. J'ai exécuté au pied de la lettre ses instructions sans le moindre écart comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire quand la mission me soule. Hors de question de perdre ce grade alors que ça me permet de vivre correctement ! J'avais vraiment hâte de retrouver mon mari en tout cas !

Les lourdes portes de la justice s'ouvrent lentement sur Marineford, tandis que mon bateau trace son chemin entre, sans freiner. Enfin de retour à la maison.

Pourtant quelque chose m'hérisse le poil… Je ne sais pas quoi. C'est une fois encore l'inconnu. Mes soldats sont toujours aussi joyeux, mais mon instinct me crie vivement que ces rires, ces sourires, ne sont que des façades.. Comme s'ils me cachaient quelque chose.

Bah, je me fais encore des idées comme d'habitude. C'est la fatigue qui me prend au cou après de longues heures de lutte. Je baille de façon très ….. Pas du tout discrète et longuement tout en me frottant les yeux. Je me redresse finalement, et saute à terre une fois le bateau accosté au port. Je passe à côté des soldats qui surveillent le port, sans faire attention à eux. Eux non plus, ils ne me regardent pas. Etrange encore…

Je marche tranquillement en ville, et m'arrête devant une vitrine derrière laquelle j'observe les parures d'argent dont je rêve. Je souffle doucement…

Ce n'est pas avec le salaire que je gagne aujourd'hui que je pourrais m'acheter ces petits bijoux. Je n'avais pas trop à me plaindre non plus : j'étais logé, nourri et j'avais un grand bureau, et une garde de robe immense. Malgré ça, elle est quasiment vide. Je n'aime pas trop m'habiller de façon voyante, mais plutôt de façon discrète avec des couleurs sombre. Pas de rose bonbon, ou de jaune ou vert fluo pour moi ! Beurk ! Rien qu'à voir les petites tenues des gamines aujourd'hui sur Marineford, ça me donne envie de vomir sur leurs chaussures ! Je tourne la tête et regarde avec une totale indifférence le groupe de groupies avec un badge multicolore jaune, rouge et bleu à l'édifice des trois grands et beaux amiraux de la Marine résidant à seulement quelques mètres derrière ces hauts murs. Ouais, des groupies fan des trois amiraux, ca me laisse très perplexe comme vous. Je les regarde disparaître au coin de la rue, puis reprends mon chemin sur la grande rue principale menant tout droit sur la base. Je trace rapidement jusqu'à mon bureau, et ouvre tranquillement la porte pour entrer. La première chose qui me saute aux yeux c'est ce dernier : vide. J'hausse un sourcil. Depuis quand n'a-t-il pas été aussi vide ?

Il ne l'a jamais été depuis mon arrivée ici, et quand je suis parti il restait encore des dossiers que je n'avais pas fini de traiter ou que partiellement. Pet' qu'on me donne des congés obligatoires. Ce n'est pas de refus après tout ça !

Je m'étire, puis laisse tomber mes affaires sur mon canapé violet laissant ma cape de côté et mon sac.

\- J'irai laver mes affaires plus tard….

Je regarde autour, sors de mon bureau avant de partir dans mes appartements où je m'écroule mollement sur le lit. Je me cache sous ma douce couverture blanche, et ma tête s'enfonce dans mon oreiller. Je soupire doucement avant de commencer à somnoler.

\- Pas envie d'aller manger.. Je saute le repas du soir.

Je m'endors alors, laissant les soldats et mes supérieurs se débrouiller avec la paperasse obligatoire à chaque retour de mission.

* * *

Brusquement, je me réveille et saute en dehors de mon lit pour courir jusqu'au bureau de Sengoku. Merde merde merde ! J'avais oublié cette foutue réunion hebdomadaire pour faire le point dans nos missions et sur l'état du nouveau monde ! La porte n'est pas encore refermée, et je me glisse rapidement derrière Smoker tandis que le vice amiral Momonga, (Momo pour les intimes) nous fusille du regard tous les deux pour notre retard.

\- Désolé Momo-chan !

Je me glisse et m'effondre sur le fauteuil où je croise les jambes tout en regardant Sengoku, qui a le dos tourné, et donc se trouve face à la fenêtre. J'en profite pour regarder les personnes autour de moi. Les fauteuils sont disposés en U autour du bureau du chef : les trois amiraux sont placés à gauche du bureau, et tous les autres fauteuils en face et à droite sont pris par des vice amiraux et autres grades. J'observe les visages autour de moi : Momonga, Stainless, Garp, Tsuru, Komir, Smoker, Vergo, Doberman, Strawberry, Cancer dit le dragueur, Bastille et enfin Dalmatian. Je regarde longuement les visages de mes collègues, puis je m'attarde sur Smoker qui tourne à ce moment précis la tête vers moi, et semble me dévisager. Je lui souris sincèrement,et tourne la tête pour ensuite observer les amiraux, tous présents à cette occasion. Encore une chose étrange… Kuzan est assis normalement dans son fauteuil, et ne fait pas comme à son habitude la sieste sur le sol. Les deux autres sont complètement stoïques, et Borsalino semble trop sérieux pour une simple réunion. Cette fois, je suis inquiète. Oui, il y a trop d'éléments qui changent de l'ordinaire pour que je passe à côté. La réunion commence….

\- Bien, nous pouvons commencer, _fait Sengoku en se retournant enfin vers nous_. Tout le monde est présent, sauf ….

Sa voix s'arrête, comme s'il était ému soudainement. Son émotion semble être transmise vu que je vois des mains qui se lèvent pour essuyer des petites larmes aux coins des yeux. Il me regarde, et je me retourne pour savoir de qui il parle. Derrière moi se tient Smoker, droit comme un « i », deux cigares en bouche. Qu'est ce qu'il raconte ce vieux ? Ces lunettes lui font défaut ou quoi ? J'ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais mes yeux deviennent lourds, et je fais mollement tomber ma tête sur ma main et ferme à nouveau les yeux.

Ces réunions à la con sont toujours après les missions les plus crevantes, et juste quelques heures après mon retour. Résultat, je m'endors, il gueule pour que je me réveille, je gueule à mon tour et tout ça se transforme en pagaille monstre. La dernière fois, je suis passé par la fenêtre et je suis resté 5 semaines à l'infirmerie avec plusieurs côtés cassés. Je suis à moitié allongée depuis un moment, et personne ne hurle. Oula … Il doit bouillir là alors. J'ouvre un œil, et me redresse brusquement. Ou sont-ils passés ?!

Tout le monde a disparu, comme ça ! Je regarde l'heure et hausse un sourcil. La réunion est terminée depuis 40 minutes, et personne ne m'a gueulé dessus et ne m'a réveillé ! Ils vont m'entendre mes égoïstes ! Mais plus tard, veux dormir !

Je retourne rapidement dans ma grande chambre, me change et saute dans mon lit sous les couvertures. Je referme les yeux et je m'endors rapidement emporté par la fatigue. Malgré ça, je bouge beaucoup dans mon sommeil : je le sens. Je vois qu'ils ont tous un comportement un peu bizarre depuis que je suis rentré. Je vois le mal partout depuis quelques semaines. Même que j'en suis arrivé à me méfier de certains de mes collègues comme Vergo : des rumeurs disaient qu'il était un agent secret au sein du secret Joker dont personne, ou quasiment personne ne connaissait la réelle identité. On parle de cette entité comme un homme dangereux, et prêt à tout pour protéger ces intérêts. J'ai essayé de faire des recherches, mais rien n'a aboutit. En plus, même les amiraux m'ont conseillé de rester loin de ce genre d'affaires. Pourtant, je suis sûre que je n'étais pas loin de la solution !

J'ouvre les yeux, et regarde le plafond mal à l'aise. Tain, j'ai vraiment une mauvaise impression là. Leurs têtes toutes tristes …. Même Sakazuki avait l'air de pleurer ! J'vous jure ! Pourtant, lui pour le faire chialer y'a du travail ! Il est insensible cruel et très vilain comme supérieur ! Le nombre de fois où j'ai manqué d'être cramée par ce type, autant vous dire que je sais de quoi je parle en vilain monsieur ! Alala… Je me redresse après une longue contemplation du plafond, et regarde autour. Bon, je vais faire mon entraînement quotidien. Je me change rapidement pour mes vêtements gris de sport, mon sweet à capuche et je sors en trottinant de ma chambre. Je traverse le terrain de sport et commence mes exercices dans le froid du petit matin. Le soleil n'est pas levé comme d'habitude et je me réchauffe comme je peux dans la rosée fraîche qui tombe sur Marineford endormi. Je m'arrête et tourne la tête quand je sens un regard vers ma direction. Je me retourne et j'observe Kizaru, à son balcon qui m'observe chaque matin faire mon entraînement seule dans un froid hivernal. Je lui souris en secouant la main, contente de le revoir après quelques semaines en mer. Je l'aime bien ce type. Il soupire sans me voir et retourne dans son appartement, la tête basse.

Cette fois, je pète littéralement un câble.

\- IL VOUS ARRIVE QUOI POUR QUE VOUS M'EVITEZ TOUS ?!

Il ne répond pas, et ça m'énerve encore plus. Je serre les poings de rage, et frappe violemment un mannequin avec ma main gauche. Je regarde rapidement ma montre et me dirige furieuse vers le réfectoire. On est en vacances, il devrait avoir peu de soldats, et il ne reste que les supérieurs sur ces périodes. Les trois amiraux, qui ne sont ni mariés, et ne possèdent pas de famille restent au QG avec l'amiral en chef. Je cours presque et rentre brusquement dans la cantine, les poings sur les hanches furieuse et remontée au point d'aller gueuler sur mes propres chefs sans trembler. Je passe rapidement entre les tables et frappe du poing sur la table juste à côté de Smoker.

\- Vous m'expliquez vos comportements bizarres depuis que je suis rentré ?! Vous m'ignorez tous ! Vous ne me parlez pas ! Vous faîtes comme si j'étais absente !

Smoker a un mouvement de recul et donne un coup de coude à son voisin, qui n'est que l'amiral Kuzan qui lève la tête.

\- Quoi Smo-kun ?

\- Arrête d'utiliser ton fruit du démon. Il fait froid là, _grogne Smoker en se frottant les bras._

Kuzan hausse un sourcil avant de se redresser pour regarder ces collègues, son chef puis Smoker.

\- Je ne l'utilise pas…

\- Pourtant, la température vient de chuter brutalement, _tremble Smoker._

\- VOUS M'ECOUTEZ !?

Je suis carrément hors de moi là. Je les fusille du regard et attrape le plateau de Smoker que je lance contre le mur. Les géants sursautent tous d'un même mouvement synchronisé et Smoker, qui est le plus près de moi tombe au sol et recule les yeux exorbités. Pourquoi il fait cette tête ? J'ai gueulé juste avant de passer à l'acte quand même. Je me calme un peu et je m'assois sur la table, en les regardants droits dans les yeux. Je baisse les yeux, et observant les mains de mon géant préféré qui tremblent.

\- C….C….Cheeeeescaaaa ?

Je regarde l'amiral jaune avec étonnement. Pourquoi il se met à chialer lui maintenant ? C'est nouveau ce trait de caractère chez lui. Je penche la tête tandis que Sakazuki se tourne vers son collègue en posant une main sur son épaule.

\- Borsalino, je sais que la nouvelle t'a affecté mais je crois que tu commences sérieusement à délirer, _murmure Sakazuki._

\- Absolument pas ! _contre attaque Borsalino, déterminé_.

\- Borsalino, on a retrouvé son navire et leurs corps ..

De quoi ils parlent là ? Qui est mort ? C'est un copain de Marineford ? Qui qui qui ?!

\- De plus, _fait doucement Sengoku_. Nous sommes tous aller à l'infirmerie pour identifier les corps. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus.

Je tombe contre la vitre, puis je lève la tête vers la seule personne qui reste désormais à table. Borsalino …. Je me relève, puis m'approche pour le voir jouer avec quelque chose de brillant…. Je suis venue à côté de lui, et je me suis assise à sa gauche.

\- Borsa…

Je n'entends pas de réponse… Juste un lèger murmure.

\- Tu me maanques…

\- Tu me manques aussi.

J'ai répondu ça, comme si j'attendais qu'il développe une conversation. Mais rien…

\- Pourquoi … Cheeesca ?

Je suis surprise là. J'ai dû louper un épisode là, à moins qu'il ne parle tout seul.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire … ?

\- Pourquooooooi est-ce que tu m'as laissé ?

Sa voix est faible, pleine à craquer d'une tristesse sans borne.

\- Borsa, je ne t'ai pas laissé…

Cette fois, ça m'inquiète. Je lui susurre à l'oreille, la main sur son bras et j'essaye d'apercevoir son visage, tourné vers ces mains qui jouent toujours avec un objet invisible. Il bouge un peu, et soudain j'entends un objet qui tombe sur la table et roule jusqu'à moi. Je penche tête et aperçois …. Une alliance dorée avec une légère inscription que je déchiffre facilement : Unis pour la vie. Je tremble. Je reconnais cette alliance…. C'est ….. la ….mienne. Je tends ma main et regarde ma main droite, où devrait être mon alliance. Elle est vide. Je tremble à nouveau… Mes yeux s'écarquillent de stupeur quand que mon cerveau analyse rapidement les élèments qui se placent devant moi.

Non …. J'ai peur de comprendre maintenant. Je me recule en me tenant les bras en tremblant. Non non non … Je regarde mes mains, désormais blanches, et couvertes de sang. J'ouvre de grands yeux avant de me retourner brusquement vers la grande vitre que possède le réfectoire. Devant mes yeux, une forme pâle dont la tenue est déchirée de partout, avec une cape. Tout est tachée d'une couleur étrange… Rouge…

 _Le navire tangue dangereusement, tandis que je hurle à mes hommes de rentrer à l'abri. Ils contestent violemment mais, je n'entends pas. Le vent souffle de rage contre la voile, et je tombe brusquement avec d'autres au sol sous les assauts répétés de la mer contre nos pieds. Je tourne la tête, et je vois mes hommes qui passent par-dessus bord. Je hurle leurs noms. Je me précipité au bord et tente d'apercevoir les visages, les bras qui me font signe. Rien. Je dois larguer l'encre ici, dans cette tempête pour les récupérer quoi qu'il en soit ! Je me jette sur la barre et jette l'encre. Le bateau n'apprécie pas d'être arrêter ici, mais tant pis. Alors que je sors sur le pont mouillé, quelque chose me rentre dedans et je baise ls yeux. Du sang coule…Un morceau du bateau vient de se loger dans ma poitrine. Je tombe sur le sol, et tend la main une dernière fois vers le denden._

\- _D…den…den… Appelle urgence … Sengoku_

 _Maintenant, je regarde le denden qui pleure, l'unique signe de détresse mais mes yeux sont lourds, et mon bras tombe en même temps que ma tête sur le plancher dur du pont de bois._

Je m'en souviens…

Je respire de plus en plus difficilement, debout devant la vitre en train de me contempler. Mes mains sont couvertes de mon propre sang comme ma poitrine. Ce sang que j'ai perdu après la violence tempête … En pleine mer en pleine tempête….

Je me redresse après un moment, et me retourne vers Borsalino, mon tendre et cher amant depuis quelques mois seulement. Il est dévasté mais qui puis-je faire maintenant ? Je ne suis plus rien, sauf un être mort qui déambule seul sans raison dans un lieu qu'il aime : Marinford.

Je le regarde avec un sourire, malgré les larmes qui coulent sur mes joues roses.

\- Je peux m'en aller maintenant. Il me restait deux choses importantes à faire : te revoir une dernière fois, et te dire une chose important : rien n'aura plus compté que toi. Jamais. Je t'aime. Dors maintenant. Demain, à ton réveil plus rien ne sera pareil.

\- Bonne nuuuit Cheeesca….

\- Bonne nuit grand fou…

Un dernier sourire naît sur mon visage tandis que je m'éloigne vers la grande porte où je vois désormais une vive lumière qui m'appelle. Je murmure doucement :

 _Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…_


End file.
